


Shall We Dance

by ramsay_baggins



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramsay_baggins/pseuds/ramsay_baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve teaches Tony to dance the old fashioned way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall We Dance

The others had left long ago, peeling off to their respective rooms after enjoying the party. It was just a small affair, the team listening to music, drinking and eating too many snack foods. Eventually only Steve and Tony were left, Steve sitting on the sofa laughing as Tony danced away to the own rhythm in his head, almost perfectly out of time with the music, glass in hand.  
“You call that dancing?” Steve called out. He found watching the other Avengers tipsy and drunk quite amusing, though Tony had been more withheld than usual this time. He was probably only decently tipsy, rather than drunk.  
Tony turned to him, “I call it a choreographical masterpiece!” Steve could hear the slur creeping into his words. Ok, maybe drunk.  
“Is that even a word?” he chuckled.  
“I don't know,” Tony stopped and thought for a second. “It should be, it's a good word.” He began dancing again. “You know, Cap, I bet you can dance. You should dance! I wanna see!”

Tony turned to him and beckoned him with a grand arm gesture into the middle of the room. Steve self-consciously started to move awkwardly, not really sure how to dance to the new modern music playing over the stereo. Tony laughed at him, bending over double.  
“You call... you call that dancing?” he managed to say breathily, between his laughs.  
Steve stopped moving and could feel the colour rising to his cheeks. Tony regained himself and continued moving.  
“Oh no no, don't stop because of me,” he said, “You're better than Clint at least.” He took another swallow of the drink he was holding.

The song they were dancing to stopped, and the next began to play. The team had created a playlist with all of their favourite songs, so that no one got to control the music for too long when they were all hanging out. Cap always found his stuff usually got skipped though, it seems that in between the new pop and rock, 1930s and 40s music just didn't quite fit. However, now there wasn't anyone to skip him music. A beautiful slow melody came over the speakers and Steve had an idea.

“Hey Tony,” he said, moving closer towards him. “I bet you can't dance to my music.”  
Tony pouted and pressed his hand to his chest, “I'll have you know, Cap, I am a most excellent dancer.”  
Steve took the drink out of Tony's other hand and placed it gently on one of the tables nearby. He slipped one arm around Tony's waist, and took his other hand in his. He slowly started moving his feet, guiding Tony around in a slow circle. Tony seemed slightly confused at first, but then moved closer into Steve and began to follow his movements.  
Huh, he's actually not a bad dancer at all, Steve mused. His heartbeat was beginning to quicken, and he felt Tony's arm slide around his waist and pull them closer together. He looked down into Tony's eyes, surprised to find them staring up at him already. As they danced, pulled close into one another, he felt closer to Tony than he'd felt to anyone in a long time. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment he realised what he was doing, but he brought his head down, closing his eyes. His lips touched Tony's, and he was surprised when he didn't feel them pull back. Instead, Tony pressed back. And so they were there, in the middle of the room, dancing together and kissing. Steve felt like the world had stopped spinning, not wanting this kiss to end.

As they both pulled away slightly, he smiled and Tony leaned forward, resting his head against Steve's shoulder. They pulled each other closer. How had it taken him so long to realise this was what he wanted? And so they danced.


End file.
